Birthday of fourth wheel
by jelexd
Summary: They didn't remember.Why should they. He wasn't King-legendary blader or Masamune-number one or Toby-leader of team Dungeon.He was just Zeo Abyss.


It was 5. of was his favourite day. when Nemesis has been defeated he thought that he would have a forgot that today was his course who would remember HIS birthday. He wasn't King-the legendary blader or Masamune-number one or Toby-leader of team Dungeon. He was just Zeo-former ally of Zigurat,weakest in the team,former member of evil team Starbreaker,therefore he was nobody, little tag along for Masamune and Toby. When he came to jym he thouht that maybe his friends would would they?

**Flashback**

It was beautifull morning. He woke up to shut the alarm and get back to sleep but when he glanced to calendar he jumped out of bed.  
>"It is 5. of July it's my birthday."<br>He jumped on his bed and jumped for 5 minutes and then fell.  
>"Ouch not a perfect way to begin birthday."<br>Zeo got up,washed teeth,take a shower,brushed his hear(of course it was his birthday).He took Fox and went to Dungeon jym.  
>"HEY guys!"<br>"Ouch Zeo why are you shouting."Masamune complained.  
>"Yeah some of us want to get sleep."King said.<br>What they didn't were his friends . Or he thoght so.  
>"So Zeo wanna battle."Toby said. No way even Toby didn't 's heart sank. He was now really sad but he put fake smile and accepted challenge.<p>

"So is there any reason why are you so happy?"Toby asked.

"No really I just woked happy."Zeo lied

**End of flashback**

Now he was heading to his favourite spot outside the city. It was little clearing in the forest . he started to beyblade there and often came there to pratice or clear his mind . last year when he wasn't in HD Academy or with Toby in hospital he came here and often slept under the trees where no one could see his friends nevervknew about this place. WellToby once stalked him and discovered this but that was long time he doesn't even remember.

"Now fox lets do some training."Toby said as he launched his spiral fox.

He trained all day till 4. Pm . It means 7 hours of endless training. He broke all rocks . fox became stronger and was in really good shape. Zeo wasn't in so good shape . He was so tired that he fell asleep under the tree and totally forgat about his birthday. He slept whitout dreems.

"Zeo,Zeo where are you?"Someone shouted.

"C' mon show yourself."

Zeo slowly woke and saw that he was in woods.

"Zeo!"it was heard again

When Zeo realised that it was Toby he got up.

"I'm here."

"Zeo where were you?"Toby asked after he found him.

"Well I was in woods training and I fell asleep" 'since you forget it is my birthday'.

"We've been sick worried."

"How do you know for this place?"Zeo asked.

"Well you know I caught you once here."

"You stalked me."

"Well I wouldn't say that like you did."

"But Toby you remember that?"

"Of course . Now lets go back to jym. Everyone is worried about you."

"Why I wasn't there for 2 hours or what?"Zeo asked.

"You left at 11. Am. and now is 7. Pm."

"Well it looked shorter."

They walked back to jym. It looked like they still didn't temember. But he won't tell them so no one would know. they walked in silence and it started to getting said that his mother called and he needed to go home but that Zeo should go .Well Zeo wasn't really in mood to be with his friends but he promised Toby that he would go.

When he reached jym he thought something was strange. He didn't hear King and Masamune screaming,sorry,shouting battle cries. Lights were off. He however opened doors and entered.

"Suprise!"

Then lights turned on and Zeo saw all his friend behind the was decorated for party,birthday party.

"Happy birthday Zeo!"Masamune and King came to him and hugged him.

"Thanks guys but you are killing me."

"Um sorry."Masamune said.

"Do you like decorations?"King asked.

"Yeah we did it."Masamune said.

"You need to taste that one cake at left. It's the best.I made it."

"No mine is taste mine the one on the left."

"Why should you'r be better?"King asked

"Well I'm number one in everything that means in baking."Masamune and King started arguing,again. Zeo moved from them.

"Happy birthday pal!"Toby brotherly hugged him.

"I thouhgt you forgat."Zeo confessed.

"Forget what?"

"My birthday."

"No way you are our fox . We plannend to make you suprise party when you left but you were absent for hours and we were worried."

"Thanks really,but you shouldn't made all of this . but one question is there any cake that isn't King's or Masamune's?"

"Haha yes of course that one in the middle.!"Toby laughed

SPLASH

Zeo was suddenly wet and mad and King and Masamune were beside him with big bowl.

"Water for the Zeo the birthday gux."they screamed and ran

"Masamune!King!"Zeo screamed.

It started like a joke made for Zeo but it ended like watter fight. Little awhile only Zeo,Toby,Masamune and King were left in jym.

"Thanks guys for all. This is number one party."

"Well aim for number one!"Toby said.

"The best in the world."Masamune added.

"Team Dungeon."Zeo completed.

King was just standing beside 'cus he wasn't member of team and he would never have a bond like these 3 .Thats what he thought. Zeo saw his face and he called him.

"Hey King come here it isn't complete whitout you."Zeo said.

"Yeah you're member of Team Dungeon too."Toby said.

King lifted up his couldn't believe what he heard.

"Really guys.I mean you know for a long time and I came here just few weeks ago."

"Of course you are part of our team. You are our friend King."Toby said.

"Yeah maybe you're new but Masamune was as too bac 're our friend and part of our team."Zeo said.

"Thanks guys!"King said.

"And we could use a sub member." Masamune joked.

"Hey!"King punched him friendly on shoulder.

They hug and shouted "Aim for number one."

And team Dungeon was reborn again with stronger bonds and all were happy and well they were 4 members of Team Dungeon and best friends.

"Well now we must clean this place" Toby said.

When he looked around himself he saw that boys left.

"Well that can wait."and so he left too.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think.I think that there aren't too much stories about these four especially about Zeo.<br>R&R but no flames please.


End file.
